When Italy Causes a Scene
by sharpiehearts96
Summary: Title says it all. Really short, and not to be taken seriously.


**Hey! This is my first fanfic (not really, it was homework xD) so please don't take it too seriously! But, enjoy it!**

**There are mandatory parts to the story, thanks to the homework assignmentt, like the names of things, so don't ask.**

**I also apologize for any spelling errors, I currently don't have Word or any program that fixes spelling/grammar, so I had to use Wordpad X_X**

**Without further ado, enjoy~ **

**Kris**

* * *

><p>I was on my way from my hotel in the Parc Monceau district to the S bus. My stomach was full of pasta from lunch. Vee~, how much I loved pasta. Germany is trying to learn to love it too, but he prefers his wurst. I got onto the crowded bus, and started to panic. There were too many people on this bus, and no empty seats! My mind went blank. Where was I supposed to get off? How much do I pay the driver? How do I walk? Where did I leave my white flag?<p>

Just as I was about to go into full-panic mode, I saw Germany in the back of the bus.

"DOITSU~!" I yelled, running tword him. Untill I tackled Germany, I didn't realize I had stepped on somebody's feet. I could feel a glare on my back, and began to cringe in Germanys arms. I really hoped it wasn't Russia. A quick glance backwards proved my guess wrong, it was a common person (with an extremly long neck), and not a nation. Thank Dio. But, the man was visibly mad. Just about as mad as England and France get at eachother. "Doitsu, help." I whispered into his shoulder, not wanting to face the long-necked man again.

Germany took a deep breath, and let it out. "Sir, I apologize for my friend. He tends to not realize his surroundings. He is, what you Americans would call, empty-headed."

"Thank you, but I would appriciate it if he apologized himself." The man said, and not happily. Even I could hear the anger in his voice, which caused me to tremble. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I don't think you understanad. He cannot apologize. All that he has ever known to do is hide behind his white flag."

"That is no excuse! He is a man! He shouldn't have somebody else apologizing for him!" Now the long-necked man was yelling. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore; I was crying into Germanys shoulder. Germany felt my tears, and wiped them away.

"You should apologize, Italy..." Germany muttered under his breath, trying to hide his embaressment. I shook my head swiftly, while searching my pockets for my white flag. Germany stopped my efforts though. "Italy. Apologize. Now."

There was no arguing with that tone of voice. I bravely turned around to face the man, only to see his tomato-red face. I spun back around and hid in Germanys shoulder again.

"DOITSU! He's scary! His neck is soooo long, and his face is soo red! Don't make me talk to him! Please, Doitsu! WAHH!" I cried into Germanys shoulder.

"D-don't worry about it, then..." The man said. I turned around quickly, a huge smile on my face.

"Really? You mean it?" I looked up at the long-necked man with hope gleaming in my eyes.

"Y-yeah.." The man said, obviously uncomfortable. He quickly sat down in an empty seat before it got taken and avoided eye contact.

"Vee~ Doitsu, that man was really nice. We should bring him home!" I said.

"What? We aren't even in an alliance anymore! Why would we bring him to my home? Oh, forget it. We need to get off, we're at the world meeting." Germany said, dragging me off the bus.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the world meeting was over. It ended with England and France having a yelling fit, Belarus tackiling Russia and screaming that they were getting married, and America trying to be the hero and savr everybody. Germany had put an end to the meeting, claiming that it was pointless to even try keeping order. He was walking me back to the hotel. We had to pass through the gare Saint-Lazare, and I saw the long-necked man again. I cringed and hid behind Germany.<p>

"D-D-Doitsu...there he is..."

"What? Who?" Germany said, looking around.

"Him!" I said, pointing boldly at the man.

"Oh. Well...do you not want to be seen by the man? We could blend into the croud and simply pass him..." Germany looked down at me, questioningly. I nodded and started walking with the croud, trying to blend in. I could feel Germanys presence behind me. Once we were close enough to the long-necked man, I noticed he was talking to America, so I listened to their conversation, pausing in my walk.

"Hey man! You should totally get that top button on your coat raised! It would really make you look more like a hero!" America looked around, and quickly saw me and Germany. "Hey guys! You should come over here and talk to my new friend, swan neck guy!"

"Crap, we've been spotted! Run Italy!" Germany grabbed onto my sleeve and started to run. It was really hard to keep up with his pace, and I fell a few times. Germany got fed up and threw me over his shoulder, and didn't stop running untill we got back to the hotel.


End file.
